plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Column Like You See 'Em
Column Like You See 'Em is a Mini-game which takes place on the Roof. It is a conveyor belt level in which any plant planted plants an entire column of that plant. If one or more spaces in the column are taken up by other plants or have no Flower Pot, no plant will be placed in that space. Because the player can plant up to five plants at once from each seed packet, the entire level consists of three huge waves. Plants Provided *Flower Pot *Tall-nut *Magnet-shroom *Coffee Bean *Melon-pult *Potato Mine *Squash *Pumpkin *Jalapeno *Chomper Only one column of Tall-nuts, Potato Mines, Magnet-shrooms, and Coffee Beans each is provided, at the beginning of the level. Two to four columns of Melon-pults are provided (though on rare occasions, even seven in total may be given throughout the Mini-game), generally with two to three at the start and, if three have been given, one more later. A single Jalapeno can wipe out nearly every zombie on the screen, but they are relatively rare, appearing only up to about four times being used in the mini-game.]]. (Occasionaly they appear up to 8 times, for the lucky customer) Zombies * Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Football Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Gargantuar and Imp *Zombie Yeti (extremely rare, if already defeated) Zombies often appear in columns also, especially the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, the Football Zombie, the Ladder Zombie and the Gargantuar, though the column of Gargantuars are never complete, only in 3-4 rows Strategy As only one column of Tall-nuts is provided, it is advisable not to place them in the very front, but in the second or third row instead, because this reduces the likelyhood of them being destroyed. Squashes, Potato Mines, and Chompers should be placed near the front to destroy powerful Zombies or weaken Gargantuars. Jalapenos should be saved for emergencies, because they clear the screen of all zombies except for Gargantuars if planted in an open column, and knock ladders off of defensive plants, so a column of Flower Pots can be kept open for them (or just an extra seed packet). At the beginnning of the level, Potato Mines should be planted in front, and Pumpkins should be planted on the row in front of the Tall-nuts (and later the row behind) to make Ladder Zombies place their ladders earlier. One particular setup involves Potato Mines in front, unpumpkined Tall-nuts immediately after, followed by Magnet-shrooms (with pumpkins), and Chompers (again with pumpkins) and an empty row for Squash or Jalapenos, followed by as many rows of Melon-pults as possible. The theory is that the Potato Mines are used for the first few zombies, and the Tall-nuts block off the zombies until the Ladder Zombies show up. After they climb over the nuts, they will either climb over the Magnet-shrooms or eat them, and hopefully they get eaten by the Chompers so they can't keep going. The Magnet-shrooms are right behind the Tall-nuts for a better effective radius, and Squashes are for Imps and emergencies. If you have a pot plant and you save your potato mine you can use it for the second wave for the Gargantuars. If, however they succesfully destroy your defenses and it isn't the final wave there is a simple strategy. Put as many rows of pots as possible in the back to stall zombies while leaving at least one. Once there are no zombies in the row were they start, place the extra pots there. Any other pots continue to place them for stalling. Wait until you have a Jalapeno or Squash and then place them in a spot where the get all the Gargantuars. Continue doing this until all the zombies are gone. Trivia *The name of this mini-game is based to "Call 'em like you see 'em". *This is one of two mini-games that play "Ultimate Battle" as its music, the other being Air Raid. *The icon in the iPad version, it has a column of a Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Squash, although Peashooters and Wall-Nuts aren't in Column Like You See 'Em. *Jalapenos are the most useful in this mini-game. *This is the only level where the first zombie is a Flag Zombie. Category:Mini-games Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Roof Category:Roof Mini-games Category:iPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Medium-Difficulty minigames Category:Hard-Difficulty minigames